


YST 20 Themes

by maxthebd



Category: Yoroiden Samurai Troopers | Ronin Warriors
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-09
Updated: 2011-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-14 14:57:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 6,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/150494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxthebd/pseuds/maxthebd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of the YST 20 Themes. Each chapter ranges from G to NC-17.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. #3 Tear

Disclaimer: I will never own YST/RW. I can dream of it. And technically, wouldn't it now be public domain? Goodness this fandom is old.

Title: Tear  
Rating: PG

* * *

Sulfur-laced wind extinguished multiple banks of candles as sky-blue eyes snapped open out of their meditation.

Silver hair fell in crystal sheets as the monk stood and moved toward the open _shoji_ doors. He looked toward the miasma-infused cloud hovering over Tokyo-proper and felt his eyes grow warm when he turned to make his way to the temple's store room.

The _shakujo's_ rings jangled a familiar warning when the corrupted light illuminated the staff.

A gauze-clad arm reached for the talisman, warm in his hand and barely alluding to the power hidden within.

He ignored the tear running down his face as he donned the blue robes that he had only hoped to never don again. They would serve as a means to discern him from the enemy that he had sealed away centuries ago.

He knew what the future held for him, seeking the bearers of the Yoroi to seal Arago again and forever.

Another tear fell when he looked back toward the city, hearing all but seven voices extinguished.

For all of these centuries maintaining watch over the city. For this moment, Kaos knew that he should have steeled himself for this moment. He should be honored to fight such a power, to seal such a power, despite whatever outcome for the second time.

A final tear fell, wiped away as the ancient donned a cone-shaped head covering.

He didn't _want_ to die.


	2. #2 Armor

**Disclaimer:** Still in effect

 **Title** : Armor  
 **Rating** : G

* * *

 

A precious few knew how to seek solace in solitude.

Shuu Rei Fuan did not include himself in those precious few.

His eyelids felt heavy as he struggled to force them open, his vision immediately filled with the pale glow of Kongo's magic encasing him in what could have only been stone.

He couldn't hear the hum of energy in his ears.

He couldn't even hear himself breathe.

The silence was deafening.

And the armor hurt more than ever.


	3. #16 Message

**Rating:** PG

* * *

"Touma -" Ryo's greeting fell silent as the Trooper of Tenku shoved him out of the way.

The blue-haired young man outer armor faded, not a word to anyone before he stopped in front of Nasuti.

She asked the question upon the others' minds. "Where's Se-" died, swallowed by Touma's mouth when he caught her lips with his own.

"Ji," tumbled from her mouth when Touma pulled away.

His voice, husky with unrealized need, held amusement as he recited his missive. "Seiji sent me with a message for Nasuti."

The eyes of his fellow Troopers felt like they were boring holes into the back of his skull and while Touma had no doubts that he'd never hear the end of it, he felt honor-bound to deliver the message.

"Stay here."


	4. #11 Companion

**Rating:** PG

* * *

Ryo Sanada was used to being sort of alone.

Byakuen being his prime companion, the bearer of Rekka was fast getting used to having others nearby, even if one provided an unnecessary distraction.

Tiger-blue eyes watched the sleeping head of mahogany thoughtfully, the scenery gaining more color as the sun tried to filter through the black-clouds in the sky. His third companion made herself necessary and Ryo refused to leave without her, especially after Nasuti proved her worth more than ten-fold. Having a woman around was unfamiliar territory for him.

But Ryo prided himself on being a fast learner. If anything, she helped him keep his head attached to his body.

The Trooper of Rekka chuckled and shifted his position, leaning against the flat side of the building rubble.

A sigh escaped, followed by wincing as Ryo felt the pain of the last battle lance through him.

Now? He could get to used to not being alone.


	5. #12 Promise

**Rating:** PG

* * *

In the end, Nasuti had taught the troopers a very important life lesson.

Never argue with a woman on a mission.

You, if you are male, will lose.

Ryo attempted to win the arguement about who'd take the twilight's watch that night.

He lost.

Nasuti hugged the blanket closer to her frame and exhaled, her breath drifting and crystalizing in the chilled air.

Now, she was almost sorry that she magnificently defeated Ryo in their earlier argument.

"Almost," she whispered as the satisfied smile finally stopped itching to escape and spread across her face.

She welcomed the accompanying warmth as her gaze panned over the six dozing strangers.

It wasn't that she could protect them with weapons, though she could wield a mean stick.

But she would protect them with her knowledge, her patience, and maybe her love and affection.

 _That last part might take a while_ , she grimaced to the approaching dawn. From here on out, she knew that her destiny was entwined somehow with the sleeping six.

From here on out, she inhaled and stood in the rays of the rising sun, she'd find a way to protect her new, strange little family. She'd do everything in her power to guard their minds, and if they let her, she'd guard their hearts.

"I promise," she whispered as she looked upon the coloring horizon, her face bearing the same smile as before.

Nasuti hates breaking her promises.


	6. #9 Wish Upon a Star

**Rating:** G

* * *

Jun loved that hill.

Well, it wasn't really a hill, but more of a bump on the mountain back beyond Nasuti's incredibly awesome house.

It was out of the way and sort of hidden, but it was quiet and he had a great view of the stars and just enough tree to provide shade.

He also had a great view of Arago's hold over Tokyo.

Seeing the black mia-mia-foggy stuff made his chest hurt, but seeing the Troopers, he wanted to smile a lot. He even promised himself to do a dance with Byakuen once this was all over and he found his parents and introduced them to Nasuti and Ryo and Touma and Seiji and Shin and Shuu.

But only when it was all over.

The young boy leaned against the tree bark and stared up at the oncoming evening sky. He was only looking for one thing and once he found it, he smiled and closed his eyes.

One wish on the first star of the night.

One wish...

His stomach growled.

He hoped they made something good for dinner.


	7. #8 Pampering Too Much

**Rating:** R

* * *

An innocent question.

Jun even had his hands behind his back, rocking on his heels, and a curious look that he only had when someone said something that confused him, but he was too unsure if it was okay to ask an adult for clarification.

And if Nasuti listened to her screaming instincts, she would have have enough warning to not ask and to continue to let the boy think what he liked.

But no, she had to have the answers to everything.

Her weakness, she knew, which was why when she knelt down to peer at Jun at eye-level, she could not resist asking him what was on his mind.

"Nasuti, what's a wet dream?"

Okay, that wasn't a question she expected, at least not for another eight years.

A blush blossomed over her cheeks, but she refused to let the shock overtake her. "Why would you like to know?" She questioned his question, now in a quest to confuse the boy so he'd forget his entire reason for being in the office.

Jun giggled at her crimson face before looking at the office door, almost trying to look into the office and down the hall where he knew the others were. "I heard Ryo tell Shin that you're built like a wet dream. Shin laughed until Seiji made them all shut up. I didn't hear what he said after that though."

Shock shifted to amusement before Nasuti stood only to slap her face and groan. "I'm not exactly sure that conversation was meant for your ears, June. I think they were just kidding." Her hand dragged down her face before it returned to run through her hair. She sighed before turning to Jun, who's curiosity clearly had yet to be satiated.

"No, because Seiji told them it was none of their business."

"And you just happened to be walking by?"

"Oh no, I was listening on purpose. So what is a wet dream? Will I have one soon?"

She sank into a nearby office chair and patted the footstool close by. Shifting her eyes to the ceiling, Nasuti glossed over a kid-friendly definition of a wet dream. He'd probably hear more about it from the men in the house anyway.

"It's a dream that makes you happy, Jun. And yes, you will have them, later rather than sooner." The blush from earlier seared her face, dying enough for Jun to rush up, hug her arm, scream his gratitude, and run out the office, yelling for the men down the hall.

She continue to stare at the ceiling before grabbing a pillow and burying her face into the fabric and foam.

"I am not cut out for this."


	8. #5 People We'd Like to Protect

**Rating:** PG-13

* * *

A door slamming sent a shock through the six males in the Yagyu house, their ears following the sound of a muffled scream, and five pairs of eyes focusing straight on the giggling Jun Yamano.

Ryo cleared his throat before deciding that after he asked, he'd probably need to sit down, so he went ahead and sat before asking Jun what was so funny.

Maybe it was a little bit of manipulation on his part, because he knew that asking Jun any question was pretty much like truth serum, the boy would never lie to him.

"I asked Nasuti what a wet dream was. I can't wait to have one!"

Momentary silence reigned in the living room before Shin snickered, Shuu busted into laughter, Seiji glared at Ryo before mouthing "your ass is mine" and Touma staring at Jun, his lips twitching with unreleased laughter.

Ryo was stunned.

Before he let the laughter explode.

Nasuti was going to murder them. "Anything you need to know, Secret Agent Yamano?"

"You said she was built like a wet dream. Nasuti says that it's a dream that makes you happy. Does that mean she makes you happy?"

The slap of flesh on flesh was Touma dragging his palm down his face, murmuring to himself "does that mean she makes you happy?"

Seiji set a hand on Jun's shoulder and knelt, amusement all over his face as he told Jun that Nasuti made them all happy. A glance over a built shoulder promised death for Ryou, who smirked and whispered "some in more ways than others."

At the start, he promised himself that he'd protect everyone in his new group.

Now it seemed that he'd be protecting himself from them.


	9. #6 Because You're Here

**Rating:** PG-13

* * *

Nasuti was furiously putting together a ramshackle dinner that wasn't at all nutritionally balanced and she couldn't bring herself to care because the nerve of those men, err, young men discussing things like that in the presence of an eight-year-old!

Who willingly listened, the logical portion that wasn't apt to preen due to a backhanded almost embarrassing praise that spoke to nothing but hormones.

Still.

Built like a wet dream, huh? She flicked a noodle at the wall, watching it stick to the drywall before gravity peeled it away.

Dinner was on the way, she swore, but the warmth that invaded her wasn't from steam.

The hard warmth behind her wasn't from steam either.

And the arms now sliding around her waist, hands parking themselves half underneath her shirt, weren't from her imagination.

"Ryo's not wrong," lips feathered against the nape of her neck before blond hair edged into her peripheral vision.

"Jun is EIGHT. He shouldn't be hearing things like that." She pulled closer to the stove, only to be pressed back into the chest behind her. "And if I burn myself, it's your fault."

"I won't let that happen," Seiji whispered low, a chuckle teasing along his voice as he spun her, directing her to lean against the sink.

She set her pasta spoon down on the counter to free her hands to pull him close and nestle in a very male shoulder. Contentment had her humming before she pulled away as much as his arms would let her, catching a violet eye before watching his lips quirk into a salacious grin. "What brings you to the kitchen?"

"You're in here," his voice reverberated through her as he leaned his head down to nuzzle the sensitive skin behind her ear. "What our little spy didn't hear was my telling Ryo how he could dream, but never touch." A large hand slid and curved along her hip, branding her with a fire more suited for softer, more horizontal surfaces.

"Since when did you get permission to touch?" Her tongue darted out to wet her lips before she grinned up at him, her own hands pulling at an immaculately tucked-in shirt and slipping against battle-scarred flesh.

"When your life became mine," he growled against her lips before pressing his own to hers hard and fast. "When you became mine."


	10. #7 Armament & #15 Shinjuku

**Rating:** R

* * *

There was a certain sound of metal grating against metal that should have comforted her. Instead, it filled her with anxiety that doubled whenever she heard it in her own backyard.

They were just training.

"Just training", she muttered, wandering onto the back patio and seeing the glints of sunlight reflecting off of metal armaments.

She knew better. Honest.

But between her weakness of answering every question asked of her, no matter how awkward, and her often retreating into her own mind to contemplate more than a few things that she'd never utter to the men in her presence, sometimes, she forgot to stay the hell out of the way of sharp pointy things that could kill her if they just happened to miss.

Like Touma just did.

And shouted her name almost three seconds too late, in which her ears picked up the sound of something speeding toward her and made her freeze in her tracks, only to see a high-powered arrow sink into the lower back wall of the house, sending gravel and chunks of bricks to the ground.

Close, too close. Pale and wide-eyed, Nasuti felt her knees momentarily weakened, only to reach over and pull herself to the wall before she collapsed and looked like a ninny in front of everyone. She should have went to Shinjuku.

Shin quietly yanked the arrow from the wall, throwing it to the ground before shifting out of the inner armor the entire team sported and sinking to his knees in front of her.

Mahogany eyebrows dropped with quiet irritation as Shin lifted both hands to cradle her face. "Scare the daylights out of me, woman." He ran one hand through her hair before pulling away to stand with a hand toward her. "Up."

Nasuti refused to apologize for anything, even if she really wanted to. It was her house, dammit. Her property and if she wanted to skip a planned shopping trip to walk outside in the path of a flying weapon, that was her prerogative.

She ignored Shin's hand and got up on her own, dusting herself off and shooting him a glare that matched his. "I don't clear everything with the five of you. Now if you'll excuse me."

The urge to apologize shriveled up quickly when she discovered, after walking away, that she had a mahogany-haired shadow. "Stop following me! I just-"

A kiss on her forehead stopped her next words, her irritation fizzling into white.

Blue eyes searched her face before Shin let her go. "I overreacted. I'm sorry."

"Me too," she offered meekly, stepping away and ignoring the prickling of her skin signaling someone else's eyes on her.

"Now hug me so I feel better," he groused, arms wide open and a smile on his face.

She could do that.


	11. #13 Damage

**Rating:** R

* * *

"FUCK!"

Shin Mouri opened the front door slowly, flinching when the sound of glass shattering echoed through the living room. "I've never heard her scream that one before."

"Impressive," Touma drawled before setting a hand on Shin's shoulder. "Seriously though-"

A scream of rage before glass tinkled once more.

"Someone's angry."

"Oh, they rejected her doctorate again," Shin bit his lip before picking up two throw pillows from the living room. He could deal with youjakai. He could deal with disembodied heads. Angry women hyped up on adrenaline and if the glance in the bathroom trash meant anything, hormones, was not something he was prepared for or ready to deal with, at least today.

A fierce bout of cursing echoed from the kitchen, sending Touma's eyebrows shooting straight up when he stood at the door with a broom and dustpan in hand.

French mixed with English and explosive Japanese as the livid Nasuti spun gracefully on a foot, green eyes flicking toward Touma's own, and grinned an unhinged smile before prowling toward him.

"Be gentle," he backed up, whimpering when his back hit the nearby wall and holding up a hand to ward off potential damage.

Nasuti stepped close, the smile still on her face, eyes glittering with a promise of pain before she swiped the broom out of his hands and turned back to the kitchen.

The warrior of Tenku dropped both hands and half-slid down the wall, suddenly lax with relief and a tiny bit of embarrassment.

Which blossomed to a lot of embarrassment when laughter filled the hallway. "You pussy!"

"You have a fucking pillow shield!" Immediately standing, Touma watched as Shin doubled over, panting in between peals of laughter.

"She's not going to hit you, you patsy."

"She was going to eat me!"

"I considered it," Nasuti shouted from the kitchen.


	12. #18 Fight of the Heart

**Rating:** PG-13

"He must've been really special to warrant weekly visits," Touma Hashiba kept his steps light as he approached the grave site. "And he's got one helluva' view," a hand fell open to catch the falling cherry blossoms.

Nasuti Yagyu turned to face her blue-haired friend, knowing that he never met the man who very well saved the world.

"My grandmother loved the way the blossoms would fall. She called it her summertime snow. Grandfather wanted to be buried beside her, right underneath this tree." Her eyes burned with unshed tears as she tried to give Tenku a smile.

Her trembling lips spoiled her attempts, making her settle for a watery half-frown.

"Oh, come here," Touma held out his arms, forcing Nasuti to take the four steps to reach him. "He'd be proud of you," he whispered as they embraced.

"I just miss him," Nasuti's voice broke as the hot tears fell on Touma's shoulder. "Gods, you're getting tall," she stepped away to look up at him. "You would have liked him."

His hands refused to move from their hold around her waist, but he managed to get one free to wipe away her tears. "I love him for what he left us," lips parted to reveal a bright grin. "He left us with something to save the world." Touma let go, but only to stand next to her, an arm keeping the young woman close as they watched the blossoms coat both graves.

"And I couldn't think of a better crew to have around in the end," she sniffled and brushed at her face with a sweater sleeve.

"Oh, I could," Touma took a deep breath and yelled to the sky, "you couldn't have left her with a better guy, correction, five guys, Old Man Yagyu!"

"Touma," Nasuti bristled, grasping at the Trooper's shirt " it's a graveyard," she hissed and whipped her head from side to side. For the love of God, he was going to get them kicked out.

"Just paying my respects," Touma tossed a grin over his shoulder before bowing low. "Now come on. We'll celebrate another Arago-free year." Touma tugged at her hands as he led her back to the car. "And you can tell the Old Man all of the sordid details after Shuu kills all of our sake."

Nasuti paused at the graveyard's entrance and bowed low.

A thank you, to another year of freedom.


	13. #4 It Is Distressing

**Rating:** PG-13

Nasuti had thought she could keep herself together until the last young man left the nest they once called home.

She prided herself on her lips not trembling, despite pulling her lower lip between her teeth just to feign her composed look.

There was nothing wrong.

She kept up the laughter and the smiles, ignoring the tears that made her eyes burn and couldn't even fool a blind man with their glassiness. The "team mom" had to keep up appearances for her "boys" until they couldn't see her anymore.

She wanted them to move on. She needed them to move on because it would still make her heart ache and twist and bleed, and she'd wait a little while to put the band-aid on because the wound would never truly heal.

She knew that. And she prayed to whatever deity listening that those young men, the very same men who saved the entire world, would never have to feel the weary pain of battle again.

She had made her promise to protect their hearts, even if it was from herself.

Green eyes glistened as they watched the final car leave, kicking up the dust of the driveway in its wake.

She'd blame the dust for her tears, even if a voice in her head told her that she should just stop lying to everyone, she wasn't fooling anyone.

There was no one left to fool, her mind numbly told her as she automatically turned to the front door and broke into a run.

Home was safe.

Even if she was alone, at long as she was at home, no one would care except her.

No one would care about her. "I'm fine," she whispered as she scrubbed her hand against her face, not bothering to look at the entryway mirror as she made her way to kitchen.

"I'm fine," her voice cracked as she caught herself looking back at the front door for something, anything to remind her of what everyone had left her with. They had to leave. It was the best for them.

"I'm fine," she muttered, ignoring the hot tracks down her face as she bent down to look in the fridge. She skipped breakfast this morning; just to make sure her boys had enough to eat before they all returned to their respective homes. "I'm alive, I'm in one piece, and I helped save the world. I'm fan-damn-tastic," her voice gained strength before her breath hitched and it cracked again.

It felt just like her, broken and there was no one there to hold her together.

Her arms folded in front of her, she pulled out yesterday's ramen and set the dish on the counter.

Her stomach flipped and bile rose in her throat as her mind overlaid Shuu in last night's preparations of the meal and how he flicked the squid at Shin because he thought it was funny.

She almost never made it to the toilet before she knelt before it and didn't even think of holding her hair back, her dinner and anything else she had eaten reappeared in a rancid, burning flood.

The sobs mixed with the gags as she just reached up to flush the commode and remained in her position, letting the spray of the water cool her face.

Her stomach stopped its gymnastics when a voice in her head groused, "It is distressing to see you like this."

Hysterical laughter bubbled over as she realized that the voice sounded an awful lot like Shin in full-mother-hen mode.

And knowing her life, Nasuti knew that she'd probably never see him or the others again.

She fell asleep on the bathroom's cool tile as her world ripped in two.


	14. #1 Cherry Tree

**Rating:** PG

The sakura petals tickled Shin Mouri's nose as they floated past his face, prompting the Trooper of Suiko to stop and look up at the sakura tree.

He inhaled sharply, only to sigh at the exhale and shake his head at the empty sakura forest around him.

His fellow humans had no idea that he was part of a team that saved all of this.

And yet, he found himself in a rather precarious position, being part of that team that saved the world.

His feet began moving off the walkway, into the petal-laden grass, and up toward the trunk of the tree, stopping only once he had turned around and leaned against the support, the bark rough and solid against his back.

No one would ever know about the young woman that traveled with them, saw it all, and yet was getting laughed out of every conference she attended and as well as he'd come to know the human race through his studies, Shin could honestly bet that in two years, the academic community and the world governments would forget about Nasuti Yagyuu and all she stood for.

The five young men she stood for.

He sank to the ground, letting his legs give way.

It had been by a mere fluke, had he waited another hour or two to visit her instead of right then, he would have never seen her unconscious on the bathroom tile. He would have never smelled the vomit, or seen her tear-reddened face.

No one had to know how the team that saved the world had broken Nasuti Yagyuu.

Not even the four other men that he fought to save the world with.


	15. #20 Wildcard

**Rating:** R

"Here's what I don't get though," Ryo plopped onto the nearest soft surface, squishing himself between Touma and Shuu before leaning his elbows on his knees, using them as leverage to point at Seiji. "Why is that sword of yours so damned big?"

"No-dachi, get it right," Touma smacked the young man on the back of his head, before rounding a smirk at Seiji himself. "Although, maybe it's for compensation. After all, it'd explain the Formula One cars..."

"And the hair," Shin piped up from a corner chair.

"The eyes," Shuu chimed in, relaxing against the back couch cushions and joining the rest of the troopers in looking at a now-pink Seiji.

Who found the floor very interesting.

A throat cleared from the hallway, sending five sets of eyes whirling around to view the source.

Nasuti leaned against the doorjamb, clad in an emerald green silk robe, twirling the belt around her hand. "I can assure you, the no-dachi's length isn't compensating."

She padded up behind Seiji's chair and leaned over, offering the rest of the men a view they dared not dream of. After all, they enjoyed their genitalia.

"It's more a... representation," she winked cheekily before looping a length of belt around Seiji's neck and letting it slide free as she walked away.

Gifted with being quick on the uptake, he followed, not wanting to see the reaction he'd be subjected to from his brothers-in-arms.

They both heard the reaction instead.

"Dammit, Seiji!"


	16. #10 Scars

**Rating:** R

_"Metropolis has nothing on this,  
You're breathing in fumes, I taste when we kiss.  
Take my hand, come back to the land,  
Where everything's ours, for a few hours._

 _Let me see you stripped down to the bone  
Let me hear you speaking just for me  
Let me see you stripped down to the bone  
Let me hear you crying just for me"_  
Shiny Toy Guns "Stripped"

 

He thrust up, watching the woman above him bounce in time, her head thrown back in abandon as she rode him to completion.

Nasuti's sob and whimper as she ground into him, meeting him at each beat, her hands scrambling for purchase on Seiji's sweat-covered chest. She rolled her head to watch him as she reached that elusive edge.

He could feel her inner walls tense around him when he leaned up, grasping her body to his chest as he pumped into her sharply, angling to hit that spot to send her over and there, both sets of eyes slamming shut as he whispered, sobbed, bit into her neck in a red-white colored climax.

She keened high, a cry, a whimper, a whine, her body bucking against his, his arms circling her as she fluidly moved, her entire body hot and wet and judging by the way her cries and moans, possibly the best orgasm they had ever achieved.

His hands returned to her hips to pull her flush, loathe to leave the searing heat.

Nasuti fell limp against him in slumber.

Well, he could safely say that he ravaged her senseless, and the satisfaction flowing through him should have terrified him.

Gently guiding her body to the mattress, Seiji couldn't help the smirk creasing his face. It wasn't often he could make her, they could make each other, reach that point that most couples only dreamed of.

Doing it repeatedly only served to raise his pride, making him wish that his Nasuti was good for another round.

Seiji stretched out beside his lover, a hand slipping underneath her body to pull her close, the other hand brushing against the warm curve of her hip.

His fingers registered something that he didn't notice the other times he could just stare at the young woman next to him.

That scar was new.

He'd know because his hands memorized, mapped that body to where he could tell what part of her he was touching, even in his sleep.

Even in dream sleep.

A blush dusted across his face at the revived memories.

But he doesn't remember this scar.

His fingers prodding, caressing the flesh of her hip, curiosity striking when he encountered what felt like a star-burst shape.

The dim light in the room is just enough for him to see the faint shine of the scarred skin, white against pale flesh. His mind sifted through the old battles, which judging by the scar, it had to be at least five or so years old for it to have faded to the state it was in.

He found himself getting strangely possessive when he realized that there were holes in his memory, battles that he hadn't been at, fights where he was hidden in the pinnacles at Mt. Fuji, and other times when he found himself caught by people of ill repute.

A sigh escaped before he dropped a kiss on the scar, sliding a hand beneath his lover and feeling another scar that told him everything.

No one told him that she had been impaled.

He bit his lip and worried the flesh before pressing several kisses around the scar and a final one on her lips before curling around her with a long, happy sigh.

It didn't matter now.


	17. #14 Midnight Party

**Rating:** NC-17

Nasuti's head fell back onto Touma's shoulder as Seiji slid his hands up her torso, gently cupping her breasts before wrapping his lips around an erect nipple.

Her jaw dropped as she moaned, the heat between the three hot enough to burn and if Seiji scraped his teeth against her flesh, she'd - "christ-" she exclaimed as she bit her lip and turned her face into Touma's glistening neck.

Tenku's voice, low and flooding her senses as he growled in her ear, "He's got nothing to do with this," his arms tightened around her as she flexed under Seiji's administrations. "One hell of a midnight party, huh," he nuzzled her face before grasping her face and kissing her fast, deep, as if he could take her on that alone.

She froze when she caught Seiji's eyes. Violet had darkened with hunger as he rose to his feet, trapping her between both of them, leaning low to scrape his teeth along her shoulder, following the curve up to the hollow of her throat.

His voice was felt more than heard as Nasuti's heart stopped at his words.

"I want you."

"We need you," Touma whispered, his breath damp against her skin as his hands sank low and toyed with dripping flesh.

Her skin electrified when both men whispered in both of her ears "may we have you?"


	18. #19 Sengoku Jidai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An off-shoot in the Possession-verse.

**Rating:** R

Well, she thought she went to sleep in her own bedroom, tucked into the blissful sheets allowed by 1987, but waking up in what looked like an old _ryoukan_.

By old, she meant that the wooden beams in the ceiling looked surprisingly new.

The smell of straw tatami mats was strong.

As was the smell of sex and sweat.

Was she in a brothel?

"You're awake," a voice, husky from sleep, rumbled from her left.

Nasuti felt the futon beneath her shift before callused hands crept into her vision, only to caress her face and direct her head to look at the man next to her. "What year is it?"

Violet eyes observed her from underneath sweat-soaked blond hair, framing a strong, but aquiline face Curiosity mixed with a look she could only identify as sheer lust before his lips pulled into a thin line of annoyance. "My advisers speak of the year 1465."

She blinked away her shock, before her eyes found the no-dachi leaning against a wall nearby. "Oh God," she felt her world reel before gray slid into the edges of her vision. Her face burned scarlet before her body pitched backwards, sliding away from his hands and onto the futon below.

Nasuti's world went black.

~*~*~

She pitched forward with a cry, finding herself staring out a familiar window filtered by sheer curtains.

Heat radiated from her side when in her efforts, an arm fell from her stomach to her legs, causing the owner to wake from their own slumber.

Blue eyes snapped open before mahogany hair and a familiar scent invaded her sight.

"Shin," she breathed before grabbing his shoulders, pulling him close and and listening, inhaling, waiting for him to respond. "I woke you, I'm sorry."

Arms wrapped around her before tucking her against a built chest. "Nightmares again?"

"It felt real," she muttered, burying her face into the curve of his neck, wrapping herself around him as tight as she could.

Shin was real.

Whoever that guy, he clearly wasn't.

"Felt real?" Shin pried her away far enough to see her face, a hand rising to brush hair out of the way and caress hot, feverish skin. "You're burning up."

"And I'm sore..."

"From?" Shin followed the motions of her hand before he pressed a light kiss on her forehead and a hard, fast kiss against her mouth. "Was it me? Because we can always reenact that one."

"He was blond and he had the sword Grandfather locked away." Nasuti pulled away, panting briefly before locking green eyes with Shin's own.

Who immediately cursed and let her go, setting her gently against the sweat-soaked sheets and sitting up before leaving the bed all together.

"I knew this was a bad idea, but he insisted on keeping that cursed thing here."

"Cursed?"

"Most like you're possessed." Shin tried grinning before he realized she barely see it and he turned on a light before grinning weakly again.

Nasuti felt it wise to lay back down.


	19. #17 Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternate Universe

**Rating:** PG-13

One kill and all of her problems, including her enemies, would be all taken care of.

One kill and this beautiful man in front of her would continue to play the guardian angel he had been for the entire time she was in the city.

She just never knew that he would follow her wherever she would go, in exchange for her safety and keeping her from harm as well as he could.

One kill and he’d be in her debt.

One kill and she’d lose her lover.

“I- I- I can’t.” Nasuti stuttered in the dim room, slowly backing up as he approached. The wall behind her aided in his caging her.

“I didn’t think you could, Yagyu. But at least you admitted that you were in trouble. With that much, I’m rather impressed.” Violet eyes black in the light slit as he leaned in, his breath fanning against the flesh of her neck.

Her body froze at the onslaught, only to shudder at the sensations left behind.

He laughed.

“Now I’m totally impressed. I thought you loved Shin?”

“Damn you,” shaking herself out of the spell, she cursed and growled before shoving him out of her way.

He responded by pressing closer, watching as she stiffened once more, eyes wide in half-fear and half-arousal. “Don’t look at me like that. I'm not going to eat you, I promise.”

He pulled away and slid a pair of glasses on his nose. “Honestly, if I had known you were this easy to scare, I would have held back.” Bending over at his waist, he picked up the ripped shirt on the floor and fingered at one of the bloody tears. “You’re just better off alive than dead.” Seiji tossed the shirt toward a corner before reaching to the couch and pulling another one off of it.

“Here, go into that door to your right and wait for me while I grab the first-aid kit. You can change once your wounds are taken care of. Shin will be suspicious if you come home with blood all over you.” He handed the shirt to her before guiding her to a nearby room. “We wouldn’t want you to lose half of your rent, now do we?”

“So you know who’s trying to kill me?” She turned and resisted lightly against the hand on the small of her back.

“Of course, but the clock’s ticking. You’re supposed to be home in an hour.” He shoved her through the door, swiftly closing and locking it once she fell onto his bed.

Seiji leaned against the locked door, a hand pulling out the glowing orb on a chain around his neck.

"Nasuti, I'm sorry, but I lied." He murmured to the hallway.

He had no intention to kill himself.


End file.
